Skip Beat! the Musical
by JCB13
Summary: A collection of one shots of characters singing to other characters. Just because I thought that would be awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my second FanFic, and I'm excited! It'll really just be one shots based on songs that I may have tweaked the lyrics to fit. The original artists WILL be credited, don't worry! I just want the musical kind of experience!

-Ren: Just the Girl by The Click Five-

"A karaoke place?" questioned the golden-eyed girl at my side. "Their food is all onigiri and bad stuff, right?"

I laughed. "I swear they have salads, Mogami-san." But I didn't bring Kyoko for the salads. Every day is a struggle to keep my emotions inside, and a struggle to keep Yashiro-kun from blurting it to her. I wanted my confession to her to be romantic and fairy tale-like. And in the movies, the prince always tells her in song. And I wanted to sweep Kyoko off her feet, the way she did to me. I wanted to be her Prince Charming.

I had requested a table right in front, so she could better enjoy the experience. As we sat down, I took off my terrible disguise of a baseball hat and hoodie. It was a choice I instantly regretted. Our small table was attacked by fangirls, snapping pictures and begging for autographs. When each girl had a photo and a signature, we were allowed to order food. I got chicken curry, and she got a hamburger with an egg on top.

Throughout dinner, we discussed future roles and the weather. But when we were done, I set my plan into action. I excused myself, and hurried on stage in time for the music to begin.

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

She pushed me in the pool

At our last school reunion

She laughs at my dreams

But I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems

She's the one I'm after

'cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret

For more than an hour

She runs on 100 proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her

What can I do?

I'd do anything for her

'cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

And when she sees it's me

On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up just yet

Cause every word she's ever said

Is still ringin' in my head

Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

Knows just what to say

So my whole day is ruined

'cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

Oh, I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl

I'm lookin' for

She's just the girl

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

When the last notes to my song finished, the audience broke into applause. Kyoko was the loudest. And when the last few claps ended, I began my announcement.

"I would like to dedicate that song to the girl who I love, the girl I've been looking for. Mogami-san, will you go on a date with me?"

Kyoko's mouth was hanging wide open, her eyes went blank. I hadn't thought this would be that big of a surprise to her. But she suddenly snapped back to consciousness.

"Yes!" she screamed from the top of her lungs. You couldn't see it if you were there, deep inside I was doing a happy dance. The girl I loved accepted, and now I just leaned in to give her the kiss I had suppressed for a year.

-End-

Thanks for reading it! By the way, what food does Ren like to eat? Besides gas station onigiri?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I was worried for a while that no one liked this, but then I read my first read my first review! Thank you Sekisetsu for your kind words!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of these characters, no matter how much I want to. This is purely for my writing enjoyment.

-Kyoko: Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift-

"She is a boring, plain, dull, ugly girl. Unlike you." Said my former best friend to his manager.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you've done." I said in a menacing tone.

"Huh! Kyoko!" muttered the bastard.

"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer

And I had it all, I had life right there where I wanted it

He came along, got me alone, and let's hear the applause

He took me faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

He has to know the pain is beating on me like a drum

He underestimated just who he was stealing from

He's not a saint, and He's not what you think

He's a liar, whoa

He's better known for the things that he does

To his girlfriends, whoa

Soon he's gonna find stealing other people's lives

On the playground won't make you many friends

He should keep in mind, he should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

He lives his life like it's a party and he's on the list

He looks at me like I'm a trend and he's so over it

I think his ever present frown is a little troubling

He thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme his name with things but

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

Oh, they didn't teach you that in Kyoto, so it's up to me

But no amount of girlfriends gives you dignity

He's not a saint, and he's not what you think

He's a liar, whoa

He's better known for the things that he does

To those girlfriends, whoa

Soon he's gonna find stealing other people's lives

On the playground won't make you many friends

He should keep in mind, he should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey

You might have them, but haven't you heard?

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey

You might have them, but I always get the last word

He's not a saint, and he's not what you think

He's a liar, whoa

He's better known for the things that he does

To all those girlfriends, whoa

Soon he's gonna find stealing other people's lives

On the playground won't make you many friends

He should keep in mind, he should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

'Cause I don't think you do, oh

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause

C'mon show me how much better you are

See you deserve some applause

'Cause you're so much better

He took me faster than you can say sabotage!"

I could feel something in my heart go click as all of the locks on my box fell off. And even as I was dragged away by the security guards, I knew something then and there. I knew I would never love again.

-The End-

So, whatcha think? Please review! I eat reviews for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Eeeeh! This will be a fun chapter, I just know it! *fangirl squeal*

-Ren: Think Twice by Eve 6-

"May the Secret Association of Mogami Kyoko Lovers, or the SAMKL, please come to the order? Thank you. We are here to share our stories of Mogami Kyoko. I'll start. My name is Hikaru." said a short man.

"Hello, Hikaru." replied the rest of the association.

"Mogami Kyoko is an actress on my brothers' and I variety show, Kimagure Rock. I developed a crush on her on the first episode, and have asked her on many dates. But I am always rejected and friend-zoned." I sighed in relief. I came here because Yashiro-san made me, and he probably did that to make me jealous.

"May I speak?" asked a tall-ish man with blond hair. A tall-ish handsome man. My anger boiled.

"My name is Sho."

"Hello, Sho."

"Mogami Kyoko and I are childhood friends. I asked her to come to Tokyo with me to help me on my path to fame, and she agreed. Over the course of one year, she became less of a friend to me and more of a maid. She held three part time jobs so she could pay for an expensive apartment for me. And then she overheard me telling my manager that she was a boring, plain, ugly, dull woman. She instantly hated me, and left. Then, she acted in my Prisoner PV, and I noticed just how beautiful she was. And, when Tsuruga Ren called her, and I found myself filled with anger, I realized I wanted her back, and wanted her to be mine. But she hates me now, and will never love me again."

My fury was barely contained. This was the man who broke her heart. The one that made her fear love. The reason I was in a meeting discussing my love for Kyoko instead of on a date with her.

"My name is Reino." said another handsome man.

"Hello, Reino."

"I started stalking Kyoko because my enemy wanted her. But then I saw her passion, and wanted her to be passionate about me. So I made her my target."

Do any of these guys actually love her, like she deserves? Like I do? But she deserves better than me.

"My name is Kijima." said yet another handsome guy.

"Hello, Kijima."

"I was on a drama, Dark Moon, with Kyoko, and just thought she was an ordinary girl. But then I saw her in character as Natsu, and she looked beautiful. So at the party held for Dark Moon, I gave her a makeover and became something like her date. But then she rejected my offer of being my girlfriend with all her might, saying something about her purity."

I stood up.

"My name is Ren."

"Hello, Ren."

"Kyoko joined my company, LME, about a year or so ago. At first I hated her, because she wanted to get into show business for revenge. But then she was my manager for a week, and I saw her caring, determined nature. And I fell hard. I've tried to make my intentions clear, but she just doesn't get it. It doesn't help that I always made excuses. But now, I think I am the only man in this room that truly loves Kyoko."

"Hey! We all want to date her! That's why this association was formed!" said the short guy, Hikaru.

"You don't get it," I said while beats started playing.

"When all is said and done

And dead does he love you

The way that I do

Breathing in lightning

Tonight's for fighting

I feel the hurt so physical

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around I'll let you feel the burn

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around come around no more

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around I'll let you feel the burn

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around no more

She spreads her love

She burns me up

I can't let go

I can't get out

I've said enough

Enough by now

I can't let go

I can't get out

Wait till the day you finally see

I've been here waiting patiently

Crossing my fingers and my t's

She cried on my shoulder begging please

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around I'll let you feel the burn

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around come around no more

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around I'll let you feel the burn

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around no more

She spreads her love

She burns me up

I can't let go

I can't get out

I've said enough

Enough by now

I can't let go

I can't get out

What is it you really want

I'm tired of asking

You're gone I'm wasted

When I showed up and he was there

I tried my best to grin and bear

And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street

And as we speak I'm going down

Cause she spread her love

And burnt me up

I can't let go

I can't get out

I've said enough

Enough by now

I can't let go

I can't get out

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around I'll let you feel the burn

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around come around no more

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around I'll let you feel the burn

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around no more."

"Don't you know we all feel that way?" said Reino.

"Yeah, we all do." added Kijima.

"You are just being selfish." added Sho.

"What?" I said in exasperation.

-End-

So how was this SAMKL chapter? Now I want to add more.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey world! Are you ready for my 4th chapter of Skip Beat! the Musical? I am! And, please review! If you don't, I feel like I should take it down, since no one reads it. So please tell me if you hate it or love it, okay? Thanks!

-Sho and Shoko: I Want You Back by The Jackson 5-

I was walking through the hotel with my manager, Shoko, when I saw her. Kyoko. The girl whose heart I had broken, and then fell in love with later. She saw me, screamed, and hid behind a bush.

"Wait, Kyoko-chan!" cried Shoko, running towards the bush, and dragging me with her.

"What?" whispered Kyoko, her demons swirling around her.

"Sho has something he wants to say to you!"

"What does he want to say?" asked Kyoko.

"Well, Sho, what was it? Go on, don't be embarrassed.

"I'm not embarrassed. Kyoko, well, here's what I want to say.

Uh-huh huh huhhh

Let me tell ya now

Uh-huh

(Mmhhmmm)

When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around

Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd

But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took

Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

Oh baby, give me one more chance

(To show you that I love you)

Won't you please let me back in your heart

Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go

(Let you go, baby)

But now since I see you in his arms

(I want you back)

Yes I do now

(I want you back)

Ooh ooh baby

(I want you back)

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

(I want you back)

Na na na na

Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night

Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right

Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground

Following the girl I didn't even want around

Let me tell ya now

Oh baby, all I need is one more chance

(To show you that I love you)

Won't you please let me back in your heart

Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go

(Let you go, baby)

But now since I see you in his arms

All I want...

All I need...

All I want!

All I need!

Oh, just one more chance

To show you that I love you

Baby baby baby baby baby baby!

(I want you back)

Forget what happened then

(I want you back)

And let me live again!

Oh baby, I was blind to let you go

But now since I see you in his arms

(I want you back)

Spare me of this cause

(I want you back)

Give me back what I lost!

Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah

I tell you that I love you

Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh!

I want you back!

I want you back!"

"No." said the girl of my dreams, completely breaking my heart.

"What? How could such a lowly person as you reject someone like me?" I thought she liked this romantic stuff.

"I already have a boyfriend."

"What? Who? Since when?" I yelled.

"Kyoko, you need to get some breakfast, shooting starts in half an hour." said my one rival, an extremely tall man who claims to be Japan's hottest guy.

"Ren, you need breakfast too. You never eat." Tsuruga Ren put his arm around her waist and she put one around his. And so they walked away into the sunlight, while my mouth was hanging open. Ren? Without honorifics? And their arms around each other? So he's her boyfriend? And she's his girlfriend? I instantly rejected the thought. There was no way my girl was dating that jerk. She must be talking about someone else.

-End-

Ha Sho! You didn't get the girl! This chapter takes place in Karuizawa. I know I changed it to make Ren Kyoko's boyfriend, but I had to! I'm to much of a KyoRen fan not to! And, if you read my las t chapter, you would have read about SAMKL, or the Secret Association of Mogami Kyoko Lovers. Should I make that into its own FanFic? And I need new song suggestions! Please help!


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy! 5th chapter already? Wow! This will be a special double chapter, with two songs! Well, I hope you like it, and please review! I need reviews to live! Sadly, I do not own Skip Beat.

-Kyoko: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri AND According to You by Orianthi-

I crept through the backstage of Sho's concert in all black, trying my best to go unnoticed. Moko and Chiori followed close behind me.

"We remember the plan, right? Moko distracts the security guards, and I sneak on stage. Chiori makes sure I'm not thrown out. Got it?"

"Yes, Kyoko." replied my two best friends and fellow Love Me members.

Moko walked up to the guards posted at the entrance to the stage.

"Excuse me sirs, I seem to have lost my best friend, and she's the one who knows where our seats are. Could you help me?" the two guards walked away with her, and I took my chance.

"Hello, everyone!" said the man I hated, Sho. He was standing center stage in one of his visual kei outfits. "This song is abou-"

"May I speak?" I asked, grabbing the microphone.

"It's Kyoko. From Dark Moon? Mio? She's also in Box R. She's Natsu." I heard the audience whisper.

"Actually, Kyoko you're the one my new song was about," Sho grabbed the microphone, "Ever since you were in my PV, I have been in love with you. When I saw how much you had grown, I regretted what I did. Will you come back to me?"

"No! Never again! You ruined my life! Because of you I was bullied endlessly in school. Then I quit school for you, worked three jobs to support you, and you were using me as a maid." The first notes of a song began.

"No, I can't take one more step towards you

'Cause all that's waiting is regret

Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

'Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

Tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?"

I turned around to walk off stage dramatically, only to bump in to Ren.

"Ah! Tsuruga-san! I am so sorry!" I went into a deep bow. But when I looked up at him, he was smiling. Not a gentleman's smile, but a genuine one, and his eyes were smiling too.

"Kyoko, that was amazing! I had no idea you could sing like that!"

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san! Why are you here?" I went into another deep bow.

"Kotonami-san called me and told me to come. Kyoko, there's something I need to tell you. Will you look at me?" I straighten up and look him in the eyes.

"Wha-" I began, but I could not finish, because Ren had leaned in and kissed me. And I kissed him back. And then I heard a sigh spread throughout the crowd. And then I remembered that we were center stage. In front of thousands of people. I slowly pulled away.

"I love you." My eyes widened, and I spoke without thinking.

"I love you, too."

"HIM! WHY HIM? What does he have that I don't?" yelled Sho. I turned to face that guy as another song began.

"According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless

I can't do anything right

According to you I'm difficult, hard to please

Forever changing my mind

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time

Even if it would save my life

According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it

So baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody

And you can't take me any place

According to you I suck at telling jokes

'Cause I always give it away

I'm the girl with the worst attention span

You're the boy who puts up with that

According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it

So baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you

I need to feel appreciated

Like I'm not hated, oh no

Why can't you see me through his eyes?

It's too bad, you're making me dizzy

But according to me you're stupid, you're useless

You can't do anything right

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it

Baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you, you

According to you, you

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless

I can't do anything right."

"Kyoko, I don't think that anymore. I love you. Please forgive me."

"I already have."

"So, will you go out with me?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course not! I still hate you. That Kyoko who loved you, is gone forever." And then Ren and I walked off stage, holding hands.

-End-

So, did you like this special chapter? I hope you did. Review it! I need reviews to live! And vote on which FanFic I should do next.

1. A combination of Skip Beat and Finding Nemo, entitled Finding Kyoko. It would star Kyoko as Nemo, Ren as Marlin, Lory Takarada as Dori, and Sho as the dentist. Except they won't be fish.

2. Ren writes Kyoko anonymous love letters!

3. Ricky, Ren's old best friend whose death Ren thinks was his fault, comes back as a ghost to get Ren and Kyoko together.

4. Yashiro and Kanae collaborate to get their best friends together, and, well, sparks fly!

5. SAMKL, or Secret Association of Mogami Kyoko Lovers. Ren, Sho, Reino, Kijima, and Hikaru create an organization to discuss Kyoko, and it becomes a jealousy fest.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Sixth chapter is ready to go! I hope you like it! Oh, this chapter takes place in 199 in manga chapters, at the cliff scene. If you're not that far in the manga, then read the manga instead of FanFics!

-Kyoko: Heart Attack by Demi Lovato-

I was on the edge of a cliff, moments from death. It was a fragile cliff, and looked like it could fall apart at any second. But it didn't. And standing only a few feet from me was Ren. He was smiling his genuine, sincere smile, and reached out for my hand. I smiled back at him. I reached my hand out to his, but pulled back just before our fingertips could touch. I stared at the ground as a song began to play.

"Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Used to put my love out on the line

Always said yes to the wrong guy

Always had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I do care

They can play me like a Barbie doll

Won't wash my hair

They make me bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but I know it'll hurt

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you. Make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings are lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off in a run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack."

I made my final choice, and jumped off this precipice to disaster. This awful precipice to love, my lost emotion. I was so cold and the wind whipped around me. But then something warm wrapped around my hand and pulled up on to the cliff to safety and wrapped me in a warm hug. I looked up and saw it was Ren. And this time, I didn't want to fight it anymore. My defenses had already crumbled, and my locks were all gone.

"I'm scared, Ren."

"You don't have to be." And I wasn't, not anymore.

-End-

Please review! And, if any of you are AMV editors, please make a Skip Beat! AMV with this song! It's just so perfect for Kyoko! And, if you do, send me a link so I can watch it over and over.


	7. Chapter 7

Konnichiwa! This is the seventh (7!) chapter of Skip Beat! the Musical. This song was suggested by Little Dango, a guest. I'd PM you, but I can't, so I'll just post this. In what situation would Ren sing "My Girl's Ex Boyfriend"? I absolutely love that song, but I have no idea how to use it. If I did know, that chapter would be posted by now. Please offer me your advice!

Also, this chapter has, umm, language in it. It's fairly minor, though. If you are opposed to that, please forgive me. This song was just too perfect. I couldn't resist!

-Kyoko: Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects-

-Sho's P.O.V.-

Kyoko walked towards me like the angel she was dressed as. Her eyes sparkled with an inner fire that I was attracted to. She had a goddess-like smile on her heart-shaped face. She was full of purpose and passion. My girl's finally coming back. Just like I knew she would. She was only a few feet away from me. She gazed into my eyes through her ice blue contacts. I noticed her slim, petite figure, and some instinct told me to put my arm around her waist. I lowered my face down to her. If I hadn't been staring at her beautiful smile, I would have seen her leg fly up from beneath from her flowing gown. Pain seared through my leg.

"OWWWWW! AH, that hurt!" I clenched my teeth.

"Oh," she said in a heavenly sweet voice, "did that hurt you? Well, guess what?" she pulled the collar of my jacket down, forcing me into a kneeling position and putting her above me. "My pain in here," she gestured to her heart, "is much greater!" Her smile was now that of a demon, and I now saw that the fire in those beautiful eyes of hers was the fire of rage.

"You," I stammered in disbelief, "how dare you kick me? And staring at me with those eyes, and pointing at your chest!" This is not Kyoko. Kyoko is a pushover, a weak, boring girl. She would not be so daring.

"What's wrong? You think I won't dare to kick you? You're wrong. That Kyoko you used to know, that worshipped your every move, is gone forever. She will never go back to you!" And then Kyoko shocked me even more. She slapped me, directly across my face.

"I wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working

At a nine to five laze

I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Now here's your picket fence, love

And where's that shiny car

And it always got you far

You never seemed so tense love

You've never seen me fall so hard

Do you know who I am?

And truth be told I missed you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

I'll find a man that's worth a damn and treats me well

Then you're a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where'd it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then she's a fool, you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see

What you've done to me

You can take back your memories

They're no good to me

And here's all your lies

You can't look me in the eyes

With the seductive look

That you wear so well

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When I find a man that's worth a damn and treats me well

Now you're the fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell

Then you're the fool, I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song

I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along

I hope that it puts you through hell!"

My eyes widened. I had not been aware that this girl was capable of such hate. I grinned. I was still number one in her heart. No one could replace me, not a soul. She still thinks of me constantly. She is still passionate about me.

-After the PV Shoot-

"To me, this idiot is," Kyoko and I said at the time, "an either-you-die-or-I-die enemy!" I finished alone.

"My phone!" said a girl who was still obsessed with me. I took a few steps away with dignity. "Yes? Moshi moshi?" she paused for a moment," Tsuruga-san?" I turned to face her again. Could she be talking to my number one rival, Tsuruga Ren? I thought she hated him! But they speak like old friends. "Ah, yes, I'm fine. But is anything wrong?" her face turned into one of shock and concern, one I had previously only seen directed at me. "Ah, this. I'm really sorry! Please don't take it to heart! Everything is fine now. Ah, because today's work resulted in something good. So, I wanted to tell you." Here she smiled sweetly and innocently. "I've done another great work that will raise my name up a notch." In a spur-of-the-moment decision, I grabbed the phone from her.

"Because she participated in my promotional video. That is the good news for today." Then I hung up her phone. Because I had realized something. If she worried so much about Tsuruga Ren, than I am not the only man in her heart. And the other man she had let in her heart was my greatest rival. If only I hadn't let her know how I hated her. Because now my spot in her heart is on the line, and I'm competing with Tsuruga Ren.

I'm prisoner in paradise

You've been pierced with my darkness

I'm prisoner in paradise

It's a thorn you'll never pull out

I'm imprisoned by a love,

That's cruelly beautiful.

-End-

For this story, I have to admit I stole most of the dialogue directly from the manga, with my own embellishments. And the last bit is the song they used for the anime. It is actually the "Prisoner" song, translated into English. Please review!


End file.
